


Obedience

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, Choking Kink, Gay Smut, Human Names, M/M, Nipple Play, Pirate AU, Praise Kink, Profanity, Slave Alfred, Subspace, Usage of "slut" towards the submissive, captain arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Alfred is a good boy and his Captain rewards him.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcwollybob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwollybob/gifts).



    Alfred mewled, refusing to look at Arthur's face as Arthur relentlessly licked at the slave's nipples, perking them up and causing sparks of arousal to throb down to his exposed cock. He squirmed, biting his lip hard to stop from whimpering in protest as Arthur straightened up, meeting Alfred's gaze intensely as he brought a hand up to his mouth. Alfred watched, entranced, as Arthur took each finger in his mouth and pulled off his gloves slowly.

        The American brought his knees up, rubbing them together as if to try and hide how hard he was as he clenched at the sheets of Arthur's bed within his cabin. Arthur had gotten both of his gloves off, and used his hands to shove his slave's legs apart again. Alfred let out a breathy moan as Arthur pulled off his own shirt, undoing each button before shrugging it off. Then Arthur's hands were running up Alfred's sides and Alfred was shivering, loving the feeling of Arthur's rough hands on him. 

        "Don't hide your moans from me," Arthur growled, leaning down and biting down on Alfred's neck, drawing a high pitched moan from the younger man. He licked and sucked at Alfred's neck, relishing in the way the slave trembled beneath his touch before he straightened up again, eyes half lidded as he gazed at the rising bruise on the other's neck. 

        Then he shucked off his pants; they fell forgotten on the floorboards beside the bed. 

        "Now..." Arthur caressed Alfred's face, gaining his attention quickly. "Suck my cock. Don't make me come."

        The captain was pleased with how quickly Alfred shifted to lean down and start licking at the head of Arthur's cock before he took in a considerable length, closing his eyes and moaning around it. He used his hand to stroke in time as he bobbed his head, stroking what he wasn't sucking.

        Arthur closed a his hand into a fistful of Alfred's hair, jerking his hips to meet the warm cavern of the younger man's mouth. Alfred jerked as the captain's fingers tugged and rubbed at his cowlick, shuddering and drooling over the Englishman's cock. Murmuring out barely comprehendable words of appreciation for the captain, he worked twice as hard at pleasing Arthur. 

        It was sudden when the pirate pulled Alfred off, and he was panting at Alfred's job when he did so.

        "Good boy," he praised, breathing heavily and smirking down at him. "Now spread your legs for me like a good little bitch."

        "Fuck," Alfred breathed, spreading his legs shakily as he lay back, his head thudding back on the pillow.

        "Now suck at my fingers."

        Arthur smirked as Alfred obeyed him, lubing up his captain's fingers fairly well in the time before Arthur pulled his fingers back out. Then he pushed a finger into Alfred's ass, watching the other man's hips struggle to stay still. 

        Before long, Arthur had gotten three fingers in the slave and was scissoring them, curling them upwards consistently into Alfred's prostate. He'd reduced the younger man to a whimpering, mewling, hard mess. 

        "P-Please..." Alfred practically whispered.

        "Hmm..?" Another agonizing push against his prostate, causing Alfred to whine.

        "Captain...!"

        "Beg for it, slut."

        Alfred was practically inebriated by the pleasure, at this point willing to do anything to get the captain to fuck him.

        "Please fuck me..!"

        Arthur took a moment to look down at his slave, enjoying the power he had over him, enjoying how Alfred's hips thrust towards his fingers, enjoying seeing how dazed the blue eyed beauty seemed to be beneath him. His little slave was begging, just how his captain had asked, obeying so nicely... it would pretty much be a crime if he didn't reward him by obliging the poor American.

        Without wasting any more moments preparing the already-stretched man, he lined up and began pushing into Alfred, who sobbed thanks to his gracious captain.

        Alfred was tight, as per usual, and Arthur was careful not to be too rough. He didn't want to have to deal with any internal injuries or such. He waited just as long as he had to before setting a good pace, listening to Alfred moan and groan with each thrust.

        "You've been so good today..." Arthur grinned, one hand stabilizing himself on his slave's chest and going at a steady pace for awhile, watching as tears slipped from Alfred's eyes in sheer pleasure. Then he used the hand that wasn't on Alfred's chest to wrap around the slave's throat, watching and grinning as Alfred's cock jumped, his hips thrusting more eagerly as Arthur cut down on his air supply. 

        Arthur knew how being completely at the captain's mercy turned Alfred on. He saw how hard the younger man tried to hide it, but it was painfully obvious to the other one. 

        "Such a good boy for your captain right now..." Arthur cooed, letting him breath in some air before pushing down on Alfred's throat again. Alfred's hands grabbed at the sheets as Arthur fucked into him quickly, brushing past his prostate and feeling himself get closer and closer to his release.

          Alfred moaned at the praise, sounding hoarse and strangled before Arthur let up on his air again. He could tell that the other man was getting close by the shaky breaths and the way his hand squeezed tighter at his throat before he let out a moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he spilled himself into Alfred.

        He let go of Alfred's throat, looking forward to seeing the finger shaped bruises on his neck in addition to the bite mark and hickey.

        Pulling out, he jerked at Alfred's cock and smirked as he got the slave to come, cutting off his air supply once more as Alfred's cock spurted it's release onto his stomach.

        When he was allowed to breath again, Alfred breathed thanks to Arthur, his eyes shining with the afterglow of his orgasm. 

        "Clean yourself up," Arthur said, running a hand through his messy hair and pulling on his shirt. "I have to do some work."

        Alfred nodded. Arthur wiped himself off with a rag and tossed it to Alfred, who caught it. Arthur smiled briefly at him before pulling up his pants and exiting the cabin, not even bothering to button up his shirt. The crew would have no doubt heard the loud moans of Alfred; it was pointless to try to hide anything from them anyways. 

        Alfred settled down on his little pile of rags, holding onto the rag Arthur had given to him as he started to finger himself open to get Arthur's release out of him. He bit his lip as he began to do so, still feeling all heated from what Arthur had just done to him. 

        This truly was turning out to be an interesting life. Not a life he'd thought he'd ever have, but an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gay  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Message me if ye desire


End file.
